


Youthful Vigor

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Ephebophilia, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Ike invites Soren, Mist, Micaiah and Sothe to watch what he does in the Smash Brothers Realm. While a bigger tournament happens and everyone is watching, Sothe loses Micaiah in the crowd. He wants to go find her but before he does, he is grabbed into the dark crowd is forced to deal with the sexual harassment. After all, he can't be causing a scene in the Smash Brothers Realm and embarrass Ike…





	Youthful Vigor

**Author's Note:**

> It took me twelve days to get Sothe. I made a vow that I would only write the porn if Sothe didn't come home. However, I spent too much money trying to get him and it resulted in getting two Zelgius, one Micaiah and one 5 star Sakura. So I'm still salty it took so long when I could have focused on NY Takumi that the story is still going to happen. Plus, I didn't want to waste this OC concept that I can use for later stories. Enjoy!

Ike wasn't the type of person to invite his friends or family to the Smash Brothers Realm. It sounded heartless but he had a good reason to not bring anyone. It had to do with Pit and how the angel always brought trouble with him whether he liked it or not. In order to avoid those he cherished getting harmed, Ike avoided contacting them during the tournament season. The Radiant Hero did have his limit. Once Marth and Roy started bringing people from their worlds after both making a mental note to not bring anyone from their worlds, Ike caved in. His friends in the mansion wanted to meet his friends and family. Master Hand told Ike that due to his ranking last season, he could invite more people than most of the other Smashers. Four was still the limit for him (even if Smashers like Pit have broken that rule on multiple occasions).

Of all the people Ike could have brought, two of them made sense. Mist was his little sister who wanted to watch him fight at least once. Soren was his childhood friend…and sweetheart. Ike made a mental note to bring Soren alone but that didn't happen because of Pit. Besides preventing the people from his world from being dragged into some demonic shenanigans, Ike didn't want Soren to be arguing with Pit. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the two had met a few years earlier. Now that Soren had matured and Pit had revealed his true nature, Ike could expect Soren to not take the bait.

The other two friends were freebies. After some thought (and some talking with some of the other Smashers), Ike decided to bring the newly crowned King and Queen of Daein; Micaiah and Sothe. By process of elimination, Ike felt like the two needed a break and could watch him entertain them. Sothe accepted without a second thought if it meant being able to watch his idol swing his sword in combat where there were no consequences. Micaiah didn't like unnecessary violence and grumbled how it was like Ike to participate in an event about strength.

Ike gave them the date, told Master Hand about who he was inviting, and it was smooth sailing from there. Because of how Ike's world functioned, Master Hand had to be careful with the teleportation device. Anything in the Fire Emblem Realm needed to be treated with absolute care. The one thing Master Hand didn't want was the timeline going haywire and losing important fighters because of it.

So while Marth and Roy were picking out who they wanted to come to the Smash Brothers Realm, Ike waited patiently for his friends and family to arrive. Pit waited with him.

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend," Pit hummed. "Does he really have a stick up his ass?"

"He's gotten better," Ike replied. "But I would appreciate it if you don't act like a jerk."

"But your boyfriend is just as bad," Pit argued. "I don't see what the issue is."

"The issue is Soren wants to see who I've been friends with. The last thing he wants is an angel that doesn't act like one."

"Ehh, that's an eye opener for people. They really shouldn't be looking at the Bible for angelic personality reference."

Before Ike could argue with the angel captain, Master Hand had opened the portal for Ike's friends to come through. It made more sense to do it in Smashopolis but when done at the mansion, it was easier for Master Hand to keep tabs on them (since the last thing he wanted was for them to be picked up by people not associated with him or Crazy Hand). Mist and Soren came through the portal first. Pit got a good look at Ike's sister and couldn't stop himself from whistling, earning him a nasty stare from his friend.

"…Are you sure Soren is a guy?"

"Pit, don't start."

"But he's so…pretty…"

Even though it was a compliment, Ike wished his angel friend wasn't so blunt about his opinion. Soren only cared about Ike. He stared at him and the angel captain and immediately frowned.

"So, this is your friend you are always talking about…" Soren began.

"Yeah," Ike replied simply. "Soren, meet Pit. Pit, Soren."

"…Man, Ike…you really do have a thing for pretty boys," Pit said bluntly.

Soren remained unfazed by the statement. "So there are heron Laguz here too…that talk like Reyson…"

"I'm not a Laguz! I'm an angel!" Pit shouted.

"You don't act like one."

"Touché! Most pretty boys are soft-spoken and nice!"

Ike looked at Pit like he was an idiot. If that was the case, why was Marth a dick?

"I hope you haven't caused any problems for Ike. He is very important to me," Soren continued, ignoring how Pit stereotyped him.

"Hey, just because you're alright to look at doesn't mean that I treat Ike like crap. Right, Ike?"

Ike's lack of response only annoyed Pit. However, Soren couldn't help but let a cocky smile slip out.

"Is your friend like Aimee?" Soren questioned.

"Not really. You won't need to chase him off. Then again, I kick his ass quite often in the tournament."

"Oh! You liar!" the angel shouted. "Soren, he's lying to make himself look good! I beat his ass all the time! I'm always on top!"

"I bet you are…"

Soren didn't believe Pit in the slightest. However, despite the bickering, the two were getting along just fine. That was one less thing to worry about. Mist was easy to get along with so Ike didn't have to think twice. However, he made sure that a few male Smashers didn't think of hitting on his sister. It was already bad enough that Boyd snatched Mist underneath his nose. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to be hit on by his fellow competitors.

The blue haired mercenary was more concerned with how Micaiah and Sothe would handle the many different personalities of the other fighters. Both of them hated crowded places, and while Ike implied that many people watched him and the other Smashers compete, he didn't say how big of a crowd it was.

Micaiah forced herself to be polite upon arrival. The other female Smashers like Peach and Zelda happily welcomed her to the mansion. They had no problem kidnapping her and Mist away from Ike. Sothe, in contrast, didn't know what to do. He normally stayed in a corner and remained silent but this was a place to socialize before the tournament. Ike was too busy giving Soren the tour (and introducing his tactician to the other tacticians in the mansion. Suffice to say, Soren did like how there were intellectual people like the tactician twins in the mansion). Sothe could have trailed behind Ike in the shadows but chose not to. Instead, he chose to find a relaxing place outside and lean against the wall. Nobody would disturb him until it was time to leave for the tournament.

The Priestess of Dawn eventually found her husband when the Smashers were heading out to the tournament. Even if they weren't participating, Master Hand expected everyone to attend. It didn't mean they could skip out during the event but when he was personally supervising the tournament with his younger brother, it was best to obey him.

There were multiple ways to get to Smashopolis. If a Smasher didn't have their own vehicle (something Sothe was fascinated by), then everyone was stuck on the Smash Bus. Three Mii Fighters rotated shifts for the Smash Bus depending on the time of day. Sothe didn't catch which one was in charge of the bus. He sat in the back of the bus hoping to drown out the multiple conversations going on. He didn't like how bumpy the ride was. It reminded him too much of being on a ship.

The ride didn't take long…or maybe Sothe was too preoccupied to notice. Either way, the fighters got off the bus first before the guests. They needed to check into the stadium and prepare themselves. If the Smashers weren't loud enough, the stadium would be for poor Sothe. The moment he got off the bus, the chattering of adults betting on fighters, the screams of spoiled children yelling at their parents to buy them something Smash related and the creepy muttering from overweight fans was too much for Sothe.

"Sothe, are you okay?" Micaiah asked softly.

"This place is loud," Sothe answered simply.

"I know…but it's very…vibrant."

That was one way of putting it. Despite the large amount of energy being exerted, the air was filled with positivity. Sothe knew that the Queen of Daein was able to sense the emotions of those around her. Naturally, a place that managed to remain optimistic despite the fighting tournament surprised her (and him as well).

"Hey, we need to find our seats!" the two heard Mist exclaim. She and Soren had gone on ahead.

"Mist, if you get lost in the crowd, I'm not looking for you," Soren snarked.

"But Ike will look for you," Mist teased.

Soren groaned at the statement being thrown back at him without much effort. He chose not to argue.

The group of four followed the people heading into the stadium. Despite Ike inviting them, he wasn't smart enough to give them a map of the stadium. Luckily, that's why Soren was there. Whatever Ike didn't do, Soren picked up the slack. He led the group to their assigned seats. At the very least, Ike picked a good spot for his friends to watch. They were seated in the middle right next to a few other tourists. The view was perfect. The TV was above them without having to bend their necks back and the arena was below them so stages that could be fit in the stadium could be seen.

Sothe wasn't allowed to sit down just yet. Mist forced him to get food once they found their seats. At first, Sothe denied being the errand boy but then he ended up promising to get Micaiah something to eat. The place wasn't even that crowded when he left his seat to go to the food line. The line was filled with people trying to buy food that Sothe had never seen before. He only knew the names from what Ike had told him and he wasn't all that interested. Then again, the snacks smelled really good…

But Sothe wasn't a child. The candy was for Mist, the popcorn was for the Priestess of Dawn (Sothe found it adorable that Micaiah wanted to know why the corn was popped into something smaller and crunchier according to Ike) and Soren just wanted water. Sothe looked for the name of the candy that Mist wanted to try out and continued to be amazed at how he could understand everyone's speech despite the difference in language. The same applied to the written language. Sothe had this nagging feeling that what he was looking at wasn't something he would be able to read on normal circumstances. The rulers of this realm were extremely powerful that it was amazing that Ike hadn't gotten screwed over with how blunt he was.

Sothe's wait in line took about twenty minutes. By the time he returned to the stadium, the place was packed and the lights were shut off in favor of seeing the huge projector where one could watch the fighters if they weren't in the arena. Sothe had no problem seeing in the dark. The problem was pushing through the people just so he could reach Micaiah and the others…which led to another problem…

…He didn't remember where Micaiah sat. Now that people piled into the stadium, he lost track of her. He just needed to retrace his steps and hope he didn't spill anything onto the floor. Someone would clean it up but it would be a waste if that were to happen.

Sothe didn't get that far before the crowd started cheering. The noise from the people around him almost caused the thief to drop the food. He looked at the obnoxious people around him and saw them applauding and rooting for their favorite. In this case, Ike was getting a lot of support. Sothe looked up on the screen and saw the handsome male swinging his sword effortlessly against his opponent. Sothe could watch him all day but he needed to sit down before he could take in Ike's presence. In this place, Ike could go all out. In this place, Ike didn't have to worry about killing people. In this place…Ike was happy.

And a happy Ike was one that Sothe lived to see. A small smile touched Sothe's lips when he saw the man taunt his opponent; something he would never do in their world. Really, seeing this side of Ike warmed Sothe's heart.

Sothe's happiness came to an end when a hand suddenly reached out and covered Sothe's mouth before he had a chance to turn around and complain to whoever was touching him. He would have reached out for his dagger if the voice didn't compel him to stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want to cause a scene in here now do you?"

Sothe was the type of person to cause a scene if it meant protecting himself or those he cared for. The problem was the consequences that would follow. Sothe could stab this man in the arm and even cut him down for daring to touch him. He could hide out in the crowd, and no one would notice until the lights came back on. However, that wouldn't look good if the truth came out. The last thing Sothe wanted was for Ike to take the blame and prevent his family and friends from being able to return. After all, the Smash Brothers Realm was far more advanced than their realm so it would be easier to identify the killer even if Sothe left no traces behind.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Ikey-poo, right? He's counting on his friends to not cause a scene. You don't want him to be punished for your misdemeanor, right?"

Sothe would have shouted "He would be fine with that" but the circumstances of this realm compared to their home differed immensely. Ike didn't feel like the same guy who had fought two wars. He wasn't just the Radiant Hero. Now he was a competitor for one of the largest tournaments to date. If Sothe became the reason Ike could no longer fight stronger opponents, Ike would never forgive him. Hell, the thief wouldn't be able to handle Micaiah's disappointment with not restraining himself. He didn't want to cause trouble for his idol and crush.

"That's a good boy," the man taunted. "Now let me have my fun."

Sothe made a mental note that when the tournament was over, he would find this man and end his pathetic excuse of a life. He remained still and allowed the older man to do what he wanted. Sothe just needed to concentrate on the match. Perhaps if he pretended this guy was not harassing him, perhaps he would get through this.

The thief smiled at Ike. He swung Ragnell with relative ease. The blade clashed with Marth's Falchion and the two swordsmen attempted to force a breakthrough. Marth had to back down before Ike won the strength war. Marth retreated to a platform in an attempt to bait Ike but according to the commentators, Ike didn't need to approach. Marth could close the distance whenever he chose but as long as Ike read the Hero King, he was set to win.

This was a side of Ike that Sothe hadn't seen before. He had seen Ike as a mercenary, Ike as a commander of a huge army, and finally Ike as a Goddess Slayer. Here, he didn't have to worry about murdering his opponents, and he had the chance to use his full strength. The way Ike's eyes glimmered or how he wore a smug look on his face even as a he took a hit demonstrated how at ease he felt in the tournament.

But despite his keen observation on Ike, Sothe couldn't forget the situation he was in. The hand had already slipped under his shirt and fondled at his nipples. The man alternated between the nipple, twisting and pinching it until Sothe made a disgusted sound. The man's other hand reached down into Sothe's pants and pawed at his groin. The thief gritted his teeth in frustration. The man's breath crawled up his neck causing the younger male's body to shiver.

"That's it. Just relax."

Sothe unintentionally slapped the man's hand away upon feeling his penis being grabbed. His attacker enjoyed this defiance and went for his cock again. He had more success with how little Sothe could do to fight back.

"You're just as big as I imagined you to be."

Sothe wouldn't know. There was no one to compare to. Sothe would never be caught with his pants down with any other man. He wasn't even interested in men so there would be no point to compare sizes. Still, his heart refused to stop rapidly beating. For every stroke, Sothe felt his legs wobble.

"Relax," the man repeated.

The probability of Sothe staying calm was near zero. He looked around hoping that someone would notice that something was amiss.

"Stop thinking someone will help you…besides…"

The man went even lower and cupped his balls. Sothe gasped and immediately tried to move away from the man again. Again, the man used his free hand to grab Sothe's arm.

"S-Stop…" Sothe stuttered.

"Why would I? You're getting turned on by this. Just relax."

When he said it a third time, he whispered in Sothe's ears. Sothe's eyes widened in horror and his body shivered in anticipation. Was it anticipation or disgust? The audience suddenly jumped up to cheer and the man used this opportunity to release Sothe's arm to play with his nipple again. Sothe failed to realize that he let out a small moan until the crowd around him settled down. They still didn't notice an older man had his hands down a teenager's pants…

 _I need to get away…now!_  Sothe told himself. If the audience won't help him, then he could use their disinterest to his advantage. If he could disappear into the crowd, the man wouldn't be able to follow him without being caught.

Sothe made a last attempt to get away from the man but the man had wrapped one arm around his neck while gripping onto Sothe's cock tightly.

"Gahh!"

"Don't run. I'm almost done."

"Gnn…let me…ahh!"

Sothe bit his lip. The man stroked even faster now as if proving he was going to finish up. The arm pulled away from him but now the man had placed his hand over Sothe's mouth and pulled him close. Sothe flinched feeling the man's cock rub against his butt.

"Cum for me. No one will hear you."

Sothe grunted as a response. The man was being generous with him. If no one heard his moans then no one would notice that he was being molested. Being at this man's mercy frustrated him but more so because of how this man handled his cock. He was so close…so very close…and when the man leaned in his ear and whispered something inappropriate, the thief broke.

Sothe's mind went white before he registered what happened. His body almost fell limp in the man's arms. His vision wavered even in the darkness.

"I guess you didn't mind these hands after all."

The man sounded so arrogant at what he just done. Sothe wished he had a comeback but he was too busy gasping for air that he failed to realize how bad of a situation he was in. His clothes weren't the most covered up so it was easy to see how sticky and tight they became.

"When the lights go on, everyone is going to see what you've done to yourself," the man hummed. "It's normal for a teenage boy like you to cum from watching your idol. Still, I don't think your friends will take it well."

Sothe's expression darkened. "You…bastard…"

"That's not very nice. I'm willing to help you clean up."

Sothe didn't believe that one bit. If anything, that would make his situation worse. Unless Sothe got the upper hand, this man would do way worse when they were alone…

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," the man warned. "You either come along or I'll continue right here until the match is over."

Sothe expected someone to notice that something was amiss. Unfortunately all eyes were glued to the screen. One teenager getting harassed was nothing compared to the fighters who were fighting for the glory. Sothe shut his eyes and balled his fists.

"Let's go, you better make it quick…"

The man rested his arm against the younger male's shoulder. Sothe shivered at the man's closeness.

"You made the right decision."

* * *

As expected, the man was ready for Sothe to try and escape him. Instead of taking Sothe to the restroom where people went in and out of it, the man took Sothe to one of the more obscure ones on a higher floor. Those bathrooms were reserved for people who paid more for the higher seats and the fighters themselves if they chose. Sothe got thrown for a loop…literally. The man had knocked the younger boy's body against the bathroom stall causing a dizzy status. Sothe attempted to regain his balance but the man had already grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearby stall. Sothe vaguely remembered struggling but the moment he heard a clicking sound, he knew that he lost his chance to escape.

"Can't let you running off after what you promised me," the older man began stated while locking the stall behind him. "Not that many people come here but if they do, you will be lucky if they don't see you."

Sothe wrestled with his hands and felt something cold and metallic touching him. He snarled at the result.

"Remove these handcuffs!"

"This is needed," the man insisted. "Can't have you seduce me and then run away before I have my share."

"Disgusting! I'll kill you!"

Sothe should have killed him earlier. Just another thing to add to his list of mistakes…

"You won't be doing that," the man told him simply. "And I don't need you screaming either."

Not like Sothe would do that but this man played it safe. Sothe could do nothing when he saw the man whip out tape. He turned his head before the man could slap it on his mouth and continued to avoid the tape until the man grabbed at his neck. The thief should have expected an aggressive action from the older man and as a result, he forgot to take a breath in. He wheezed in the man's hard grip before the tape was slapped onto his mouth. He said something that came out as a muffle. The man laughed before releasing his grip on Sothe's neck.

"That's better. Now sit back and let me take care of you."

Sothe watched as the man fumbled with his pants. The green haired teen attempted to fiddle out of his handcuffs. Unlike rope, handcuffs were made with metal and couldn't be messed with to Sothe's annoyance. His eyes never left the man in front of him. The man was hard just from messing with him in the stadium. The man's cock escaped from its confinement and presented itself to the younger male.

"Normally, I would prepare people before having sex. However, with how you've been acting, I think you can handle it a little rough."

A little rough was a huge understatement. Sothe knew that before anything like this happened, one had to prepare using an ointment. To do it raw was…

"Oh? Why the long face? Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Raw and gentle did not mix. Sothe struggled with the handcuffs and tried to kick the man away. He refused to let this stranger take him on the toilet! Alas, the man just grabbed Sothe's legs and forced them apart. He rubbed against Sothe's entrance causing an angry yet desperate sound to grumble from behind the tape.

Sothe's body tensed up the moment the tip of the man's cock pushed into his entrance. He screamed into the tape knowing it was pointless to curse at his attacker. The man ignored the thief and forced his way in. Sothe felt his body split apart just from the tip of the man's cock. He shut his eyes tightly in a vain attempt to stop the pained tears from coming out. The pain was worse than any stab wound he had ever taken. This was something that would leave a permanent, mental scar. He groaned weakly to each thrust inside of him. The older man started out slow but progressively got faster until he settled with a certain speed that wasn't fast to make things fast but not too slow to not get stimulated.

"Teenagers these days exposing their bodies for us poor men out there…" The man sighed. "Whose attention were you really trying to get?"

The right answer was that Sothe wore light clothing to move fast in battle. He couldn't change his style even after the Goddess of Order was defeated. To be told that his clothes were why he was being fucked on the toilet sounded unbelievable. Yet, the thief's body rocked into him desperately trying to match his pace.

"Your belly is so nice to look at," The attacker continued. Sothe flinched at the man's hands on his stomach again. "I want to claim it for myself."

Sothe shut his eyes and let the man say what he wanted. Soon, this man would finish and would have to let him go. The moment he was given an opening, he would pay him back with the same pain the older male dished out now.

"Have you given up?" the man asked. "Have you admitted to seducing me?"

 _Please, just hurry up._ Sothe thought darkly.

Sothe's attacker might have hurried things along with the door to the restroom didn't open. Both of them froze hearing footsteps enter. Sothe didn't know if he should be happy or scared that a new person came in.

"Who is it?" the perverted man asked happily.

Sothe paled not only at his attacker cheerfully asking the random person who he was but the voice that responded casually.

"It's just me. I'm on a ten minute break."

 _I-Ike?!_  Sothe wanted to scream. This situation turned out for the worst. On one hand, Ike could save him from this man. On the other hand, he would never live it down if Ike saw him in this helpless and compromising position.

"Oh, Ike! Good to see you! How are your matches?"

Sothe observed Ike's feet walking past the stall and into the one next to it. He flinched hearing the sound of Ike's pants coming down.

"Difficult. Every time I'm put up against Marth, I'm reminded why I don't like fighting my training partner in tournament."

"Oh, Marth…hmm…hmm…"

Sothe felt dirty hearing this casual conversation play out. His idol was taking a piss in the other stall while he was getting fucked in this one. For some strange reason, he imagined what Ike would really think if he revealed himself in the stall with this dirty man.

Such a thought shouldn't have crossed his mind.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can come to the bar afterward. It will be on the house."

"Ponelo, you don't have to. I'll pay with what I earn tonight."

So, Ponelo was the name of this man and he was a bartender? Sothe made a mental note of that even as the man above him thrusted harder into him. The Zephyr groaned weakly. He wasn't this weak, so why did his body continue to ignore what he was thinking?

"But you're my favorite customer. You drink so much without getting drunk that you bring in more customers."

Ike mumbled something bitter underneath his breath. The only thing Sothe registered was "You just want more drinking parties and drunk kids". What did Ike mean by that?

Sothe's eyes widened in horror feeling the older man hit his prostate. He arched his head back and unintentionally let out a moan. The tape saved him from being heard by Ike.

"So, I got a question, Ike," Ponelo grunted as he kept thrusting into his victim. "Those boys you were with? Any of them free and into older men?"

Ike snarled from the other side, "Soren's off limits."

"Woah, woah, woah, tiger! No need to get defensive!" Ponelo laughed. He slowed down just to make things more difficult for Sothe. One of his hands now rested on Sothe's stomach and traced circles on it. "I was more interested in…the other one…"

"Sothe?" Ike asked. "He's taken too and he wouldn't take well to your advances. Seriously, you should stop trying to hint on teenagers. They'll get you in trouble."

Ponelo chuckled at the irony of the statement. "Are you sure he wouldn't like my advances?"

"Positive. The kid is attached to Micaiah. He isn't going to let some stranger take advantage of him."

Ponelo didn't say anything and that was only because he was observing Sothe below him. Sothe was close to cumming but Ponelo wanted him to beg for it after Ike left.

"Oh, he's that type. What a shame…"

"He may be young but he already has the heart of a king. Really, it's best to just leave him alone if you try anything funny."

"Okay! Okay! Gosh! Who do you take me for?" Ponelo asked with a wicked grin stuck on his face. Sothe's moans were progressively getting louder and harder to ignore. Good think Ike was oblivious as a brick.

"You're into younger men. If you get arrested, that's on you."

"But my track record is clean! Pit told you that!"

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard on the other side. Ike had finishing what he was doing and walked away from the stalls to the sink. The water turned on and the sound of the soap being pushed could be heard.

"Your track record may be clean, Ponelo, but you still look at teenagers with the look of a predator. If I catch you doing that with Soren-"

"Okay! Okay! I won't! I like having my body in one piece!"

Someone else came into the bathroom the moment Ike turned off the water. Sothe flinched at Ike's annoyed growl but only because this person might expose the bartender for whom he really was. Except…

"Ike, what's taking you so long? We gotta get back now!"

"I didn't think my break was that long…" Ike grumbled. Sothe heard the sound of another machine next to the sink. "Hold up, Pit!"

"Come on! I don't need you getting DQed now!"

The bartender chuckled at Pit's enthusiasm, annoying the angel captain greatly.

"Hey, I know it's you, Ponelo! Go back to pissing in the toilet!"

Ponelo laughed louder at that. His eyes never left Sothe's scared face as he continued thrusting into the younger male. "You don't need to tell me twice."

An agitated sigh escaped Ike's lips. The machine turned off a few minutes later. The door could be heard swinging signifying that the Smashers were leaving.

"Have a good evening, Ponelo. I'll see you when the tournament is done."

"Yes, of course! I'll have drinks prepared for you and your friends when the tournament is all said and done."

So much for Sothe being able to get out of Ponelo's presence…

The door swung widely before the frames shut the door. Ponelo waited until he was certain the two Smashers left before he sneered at the boy below him. The green haired thief felt the man's cock twitch inside him. Was he already going to…

Sothe's eyes widened in horror watching Ponelo rip the tape away from his mouth. The noises that the tape blocked escaped and he hated hearing himself.

"You naughty little boy," Ponelo hummed. "Your idol was literally in the stall next to us and you tried to cum without my permission?"

"N-No! That's not even-ahh!"

With no tape protecting his mouth and no one around to hear his voice, Ponelo expected Sothe to submit to his bodily desires.

"You probably wanted him to join in after he saw you in this state. You would love to have him treat you like his personal toilet."

As much as Sothe wanted to argue that Ponelo spoke about himself, his body moved against his wishes. His voice cracked into something he couldn't recognize.

"After all that protesting, you really do have a lewd mind. You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

 _Just tell him no._  That's what ran through Sothe's head while admitting to this man that he wouldn't mind the mistreatment.

"Shameful. Utterly shameful. I bet you wouldn't mind if I used you as a toilet."

What did he say? Sothe didn't quite hear him. He opened his mouth to try protesting again but something wet forced its way in. Gold eyes widened realizing this man was kissing him. The worst part was how quickly Sothe returned the kiss. This wasn't the chaste kisses he had with Micaiah. This was desperate, something sinister, and Sothe enjoyed every minute of it.

"Mmm! Mm!"

How odd that Sothe finally got a perfect rhythm with Ponelo. The older man noticed and laughed into the kiss.

"Do you want to cum again?" the bartender asked as he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. "All you have to do is ask."

Sothe just needed to make the man finish up. Instead, the words Ponelo wanted to hear came out in a desperate tone.

"Naughty kids need to be taught a lesson," mocked Ponelo. "I'm not going to fill you up with cum. I'm filling you up with something more suited in a public restroom!"

"Ahh! Ah! No! D-Don't! Ah!"

Ponelo meant what he said. He stopped thrusting into Sothe's prostate and then let it rip. At first the thief thought the man came inside him. The reality was way worse when he felt a hot liquid fill him up. The liquid wasn't white and sticky but yellow and fluid.

"N-No! D-Don't treat me like this!" Sothe cried out. Despite that, his moans continued to ring in his attacker's ears as the man pissed into his hole. Sothe shut his eyes trying his best to hold back his tears. Why did this humiliating action turn him on so much?! He didn't understand!

"If you're going to cum, then cum," Ponelo told him. Sothe could feel the man stroking his cock. "You'll have to relieve yourself if you don't do it now."

Sothe's body finally reached its limit as he finally came after one last stroke. The first time he came in public was shameful. This time, he felt a cloud of relief hover over him as he came over himself. Sothe's mind blanked out but he stared at the man who made him feel this good. Whatever face he made only made Ponelo continued to thrust and piss into him even as Sothe came.

"That's a nice look. A good little slut you are," Ponelo told him. "If your idol saw you like this, I think he would have second guesses about you.

When Sothe didn't respond, the older man pulled out. He let out a sigh of relief after going to the bathroom. Sothe didn't even notice. Even when Ponelo lightly slapped the teen across the cheek, he didn't get much of a reaction. The man laughed as he untied his victim. His arrogance gave Sothe the opening that he wanted. However, Sothe didn't realize how spent he was until he hit the floor of the bathroom. The man opened the stall ignoring Sothe's painful groans.

"Oh, dear. Looks like you won't be following me out after all."

Sothe gasped for air. His shaky legs stopped him from standing up. He failed to notice that something flashed above him. He looked up to see the man looking at his phone. Where did he get that?

"Just keeping a picture to remember this incident," Ponelo told him.

"Bastard…" Sothe managed to spit out. Why wouldn't his body move?

"I know you have strong feelings for me now," Ponelo rambled. "I would like to see you tell someone about our little encounter."

Ponelo's dare could have very well backfired on him. Sothe would tell Ike and the others and Ponelo would get his just desserts. However, the thief he assaulted would not report him. His pride was on the line. If he told anyone, his status as king would be put into question. His masculinity would be at risk, and Sothe had the potential of losing Micaiah because of this incident (and it wasn't because of her. No, if he couldn't protect himself, there was no way he could stand by her side.)

Sothe's eyes widened at the taunt. Ponelo looked around to see if anyone was coming. They were still fortunate enough that no one came into this particular bathroom.

"Then again, even if you did tell someone, you would need evidence to prove that we had sex," the bartender added. "You may be Ike's friend but I have a reputation of never being able to do anything I said I would. Tough luck for you."

"Tch…"

"And even if someone did believe you, I would just show them the picture and show them that there was consent on your end. It would be a shame if your wife saw this."

"Don't…" Sothe growled. "I'll get you…but…"

"You will remain silent," Ponelo finished. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a bar I must run. Be thankful that I won't bug you after this unless you provoke me."

The bartender started walking out of the restroom and didn't turn back. Sothe hissed as he finally managed to sit up. Nausea overcame him and he resisted the urge to lie back down. Last thing he wanted was his head falling into the toilet and then having an awful odor because of it…

* * *

Like the man said, he allowed Sothe to leave and didn't bug the teen again. Sothe cleaned himself up from the bathroom and tried not to look like an absolute wreck. The one action he would not do was cry. He would not be a victim to this incident. He would get over it and move on with his life. He didn't have to return to the Smash Brothers Realm. He could hide this incident from everyone and if the time came to revealing the truth, the man wouldn't be able to get away with his crime. Sothe might have lost the battle but won the war in his mind.

Micaiah suspected something was wrong when Sothe finally reunited with her in the crowd. She failed to notice his shaky legs or how his clothes seemed a little on the wrinkled side but she didn't ask. Sothe shut himself off harder than he usually did and it worried the Queen of Daein. Alas, there wasn't much she could do if he wasn't going to come to her about what was plaguing him.

The tournament continued on with no interruptions. Master Hand considered it a success. High speed matches, stylish moves and combos never before seen and the tension that came from the money matches behind the scenes. When Diddy Kong wasn't going to participate in battles that much, it was a toss-up on who would win the tournament.

Ike fought well but didn't win the tournament. Making top eight in the double elimination bracket was good for the Radiant Hero. Ike never admitted to his friends or family how during the fourth tournament season, he always fell just out of the top eight. This time he got fifth place, only losing to Pit in winners and Fox in losers. The rankings went like this: Peach won the tournament with Fox finishing second place despite getting knocked into losers earlier on in the evening. Pit got third place (to his annoyance), Cloud got fourth, Ike and Marth got fifth while Sonic and (Zero Suit) Samus got seventh place. Only top eight got paid but Ike smiled to himself at how well he did. Most of the people on the stage were the fighters who often won these tournaments. Ike knew that Master Hand prevented a few of the fighters from entering just to make things more entertaining and he patted himself on the back for his decision.

Win or lose, the people who cared for Ike were proud of him (even though Mist had no problem making fun of Ike for losing to a Laguz. Ike corrected her that Fox wasn't a beast from their world but she didn't really listen). A celebration was inevitable even if Ike didn't win. Most of the Smashers and assist trophies often used these tournaments as an excuse to drink and party. Master Hand prohibited the younger Smashers from drinking but everyone else was fair play. As long as they stuck together after a few drinks and not drive in one of their vehicles, Master Hand would allow it. He cared more about counting the money made than his fighters in the aftermath of the tournaments.

Despite his protests, Sothe got dragged to the bar with Ike. He and Mist were underage but Ike swore that they wouldn't be anywhere near the alcohol. It was better this way. Mist saw what alcohol did to some of the members in the Greil Mercenaries (specifically Shinon) and promised to stay away. Meanwhile, Micaiah would tease Sothe of drinking something kiddy while understanding that he should not be drinking.

The bar resided in Smash Casino where people gambled their money away. With the alcohol in the center of the casino, it made it easy for the bartenders to make money and swindle people out of their money. Sothe had a strong dislike for gambling. He chided his comrades who had considered spending their hard earned gold for a bet that wouldn't get them that much to begin with.

Sothe continued to be surprised by Ike. This was a man of few words but when he was in this realm, he spoke more often than not. He was the one who offered the drinks to his friends and had no problem talking to the other older Smashers of age to drink. Sothe still didn't understand how Pit was old enough to be served but he wasn't kicked out. The only reason Sothe and Mist weren't told to 'get lost' was because of Ike vocally speaking for them. Really, the green haired teen appreciated this change. Sadly, Sothe couldn't bring himself to talk. He wasn't the most social person and being forced to interact after that incident with that molester sent Sothe back into his shell. All he could do was listen to the others talk.

The Zephyr resorted to focusing only on Micaiah and Ike. The two were not sharing a conversation. Instead, they spoke with two different individuals. While Ike was interacting with Pit (and making Soren talk to them seeing as how Ike needed Pit and Soren to get along), Micaiah spoke with Palutena. From the little info Sothe heard, Palutena was the Goddess of Light of another realm. She looked heavenly but acted nothing like a goddess. Hell, the fact Palutena mingled with the common folk enforced that the divine beings were no different from humans.

Besides the conversation going on from all sides and everything being too loud for Sothe's ears, the bartender froze Sothe's body to the core. The man who assaulted him in the stadium was confirmed to be the main bartender of Smash Casino. This was what he meant when he said no one would be able to touch him. He was heavily acquainted with the Smashers – specifically Ike and the other lords from other realms. Should Sothe protest, Ike might argue for the bartender. The conversation in the bathroom confirmed that even if Ponelo had perverted ideas that involved teenage boys, he never acted like it and had a clean record. Of course, the record was stained with what he did to the thief. Sothe needed to do something about this man before he hurt someone else. The teen glanced over at Pit and Soren. He wanted Soren to notice that something was amiss and leave with him for a bit. Alas, whatever Pit did, he got Soren to talk more than usual. Ike's dopey grin melted Sothe's heart but the fact in the matter was that there wasn't anyone that could help Sothe. Hell, Micaiah should have been the number one person but Palutena had this power to bring the Queen of Daein out of her shell and interact with others in a crowded area. Sothe wondered if all of this was planned.

Sothe gulped seeing the bartender stare at him. If he wasn't shivering from the glare, he would have had his knife ready to slice the man's throat. It drove him insane how Ponelo pretended that they didn't have an encounter in the bathroom. The fact this man treated him like a stranger drove him up the wall. If Sothe was a little bit stronger, he would have crushed the glass in his hand. Micaiah looked over to the green haired thief and noticed how unsettled he was.

"Sothe? Is something wrong?" she asked calmly.

"No…it's nothing…" Sothe mumbled.

"Is it the loud noises?" Micaiah continued. "I don't like loud noises either but I know I have to learn to endure it as queen."

"I know…I just…" Sothe couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her. To hell he wouldn't let her treat him like a child. He was the King of Daein! He would show this bastard what would happen for messing with him! "Actually…I do need to use the restroom."

Ike caught that comment and turned to Sothe. "Drank too much?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"It might be a while. Ponelo just went to do his thing," Ike said in a matter of fact statement.

That would be a reason enough to not go in the bathroom to get cornered again. Then again, Sothe had the advantage. There were witnesses this time around and they would see that the bartender was in the wrong.

" **Come to my room."**

Sothe blinked. Was someone talking to him?

" **Come to my room. Your cock yearns for me."**

Sothe blinked again. With how loud the bar was, he probably was just imagining it. Still, whoever said that caused his groin to get a little hot. He unconsciously pushed his legs together underneath the table.

"Sothe?"

"Y-Yeah, Micaiah?"

"I think you should ignore Ike and just go," Micaiah told him. "I hope it wasn't something you ate while we were in the stadium."

If only that was the case. Sothe slowly sat up and excused himself from his friends. He quickly walked over to the sign that read restroom and continued from there. The thief failed to realize how loud the voice got and ended up following said voice.

" **The left is where you intended to go. You will be walking to the right where the staff restrooms are. It is my room after all and it will be your room too."**

Sothe nodded his head subconsciously and he followed the instructions. His heart raced as he got closer.

" **Yes, Sothe. Come closer. Closer…you'll be in my web very soon."**

Once Sothe reached the door, he was ordered to turn around. Sothe blinked again and studied his surroundings.

"Huh? This isn't where…"

Before Sothe could finish his train of thought, a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind. One hand covered his mouth and the other pulled him from his stomach. Sothe barely had time to react as he was dragged into the room behind him. The door shut tight once he was pulled in.

"You're mine. All mine."

Fortunately, Sothe's natural instincts kicked in this time around. Now that he knew that there was someone out there wanting to harm him, Sothe recovered fast enough to elbow his attacker. The man clearly didn't expect that and was forced to release him. What Sothe should have done was run out of the room and warn the others that this man couldn't be trusted. Sothe's blood boiled in rage recalling what transpired a few hours prior. This was his chance to get his revenge!

"Bastard, if you think you're going to have your way twice now, you better prepare yourself."

There were so many things Sothe could do with his knife. He could slice the man's throat and make it quick. He could torture him slowly for what the bartender done to him. Hell, Sothe could even spare him in exchange for cutting off the man's cock and making sure he could never use it to hurt anyone else ever again. The man stumbled back and appeared to be cornered by the younger male. Perfect.

Sothe prepared to end the man's life but was stopped by a picture waved in his face. He should have just continued instead of staring at the embarrassment in front of him. Despite the anger he felt, his cheeks lit up in shame.

"Ike and your friends are out there," the bartender said. The nervousness in his tone was there. If Sothe ignored him, he would be as good as dead. He needed to act like he had the upper hand. "It would be pretty bad if this picture got out…"

"I'll kill you and tear up the picture," Sothe replied darkly.

"I already gave copies to my demon friends. You could end my life but they will know what happen and leak the pictures. You wouldn't be able to return to this realm for a while. Ike would be embarrassed for you."

"Stop bringing Ike into this!"

"I wouldn't have to if you stop waving that knife in front of me," Ponelo told him harshly. "I order you to throw that knife away."

Sothe's heart raced and before he knew it, the knife he had in his hands flew across the room. The Zephyr's eyes widened in horror at his actions, his hands trembled without a weapon to protect himself.

"W-What did you make me do?!" the green haired teen demanded.

"You did that," Ponelo answered. "You realized how unreasonable you were being. Now, I'll tell you what I brought you in here for."

"I don't need to know," Sothe hissed. Even if he was worried, he wouldn't show fear in front of this man again. "If you think you're going to do what you did the last time, you're sorely mistaken."

Ponelo rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. Teenagers these days are ungrateful! Don't you know how to respect your elders?"

"I don't need to respect a pervert like you!"

"Geez, that mouth of yours really needs to be put to better use." Ponelo snapped his finger as if he had a great idea. "Oh, I know. Get on your knees and help me cum this time. You must do it with your mouth. No teeth."

Sothe didn't know what he was doing. He just did what the bartender told him to do. He got on his knees and looked up toward the man. Sothe mustered a glare that he hoped was so powerful that it would make Ponelo's cock go soft. What he saw instead was a strange shine that changed his opinion of him ever so slightly. Sothe felt ashamed at the sudden arousal he got from the order he received and at looking Ponelo in the eyes. He blinked once, twice, three times before he came to a conclusion. He was being unreasonable and should make it up to the bartender.

Before he could stop himself, Sothe got on his knees in front of the older man. The thief didn't understand why his body was moving on his own. He reached out and helped unzip the man's fly thus revealing his already hard cock. Sothe gulped at the size. He didn't get a good look at it before in the restroom but now he could see this magnificent cock in all of its glory.

Sothe tried to resist the bartender's order but his brain compelled him to obey. He slowly opened his mouth and licked the tip of the cock. The man waited impatiently for Sothe to move. The thief wanted to close his eyes but was compelled to continue looking Ponelo in the eyes while he did his best to take the man's cock inside his mouth.

"Have you done this before?" Ponelo asked in an arrogant tone.

Sothe's awkward movement was the older man's answer. He chuckled at the sight of the teenage boy eagerly trying to please him. At first he wrapped his tongue around the tip of Ponelo's cock before bobbing his head back and forth. He couldn't take the large dick inside his mouth but it didn't stop him from trying.

Sothe's mind swirled with so many thoughts. The logical side of him screamed to stop and to grab the knife that he threw across the floor. He didn't need to make it worse. Another side of him told him that by sucking the bartender off, the older man was letting his guard down thus allowing him to finish him off once he was finished with him. Sothe wanted to believe that idea and was the only reason he put up with this. The irrational side had been soft-spoken but agreeable. This side of him reminded him that he needed to apologize for causing a scene and being an inconvenience to the people around him. Sucking this man's cock was atonement. The big fancy words sounded so compelling…

The thief jumped feeling a hand on his head. The bartender was petting him like a pet! Oh, he wouldn't be able to treat him like this and get away with it!

Sothe looked up toward the man unaware of the expression he was making. In Sothe's mind, he was giving a nasty glare that showed he wasn't enjoying this. Ponelo saw a horny teenage male with hearts in his eyes as he sucked the older man off.

"You're enjoying this, right, Sothe?"

Sothe nodded his head.

"You understand why this is happening?

Sothe nodded his head again.

"Naughty boys like you need to be punished."

Sothe moaned feeling the hands go away from his head and seizing his ass. His body shivered at the touch. It compelled him to move faster while being groped.

"Look at you. You thought you were a strong independent man? You're just a naughty little boy who is desperate to please."

Sothe had to agree to that. Micaiah never saw him as an adult despite all he had done. It frustrated him to no end but when Ponelo said it, he accepted it as fact.

"And you lie to yourself when you think you're not enjoying this. I can never allow a boy who isn't willing to help me. You made this decision on your own."

Logic told Sothe again that he never wanted this but his body said otherwise. Sothe had to pull away just for air. All he did was moan into the touch.

"Now do you understand why you're in the room?"

"Y-Yes," Sothe responded weakly. "I am here to atone…atone…for not…for not…"

"You didn't make me cum during our last encounter. Surely, you can do it now."

"I can!" Sothe exclaimed as he happily put the dick back into his mouth. He took it all in. He hummed in delight feeling those hands move away from his ass and back to his head just so the older man can force him to deepthroat.

_Micaiah, I know this is wrong. He's making me think otherwise. Micaiah…why does this man's cock taste so good? Why does this scent smell so good? Micaiah…Micaiah…I…_

"One more thing. Tell yourself that you love cock. It pains me to think of a woman who will never value you as a companion. With me, I will give you everything you could ever desire. Love, respect, companionship…and my delicious cock."

Sothe loved all of those things. He wanted to be with Micaiah. Even if he would be the king in the future of Daein, he still wanted her to acknowledge him as such. Everything Ponelo said was correct.

_Cock. Cock. Cock. Micaiah. Cock…Micaiah. Cock. Help. Me. Cock. Cock._

"Good boy, you're making me want to cum. Swallow it like a champ."

Any resistance Sothe had was gone the minute the man poured his seed down his mouth. The thick, sticky cum went down his throat and gods did it feel hot and amazing. Sothe happily drank every drop given to him even at the cost of choking.

_Oh god! This is delicious! More! I must have more!_

Sothe was suddenly pulled out and pushed onto the ground. He whined as some of the semen got on his face, clothes and belly. He panted like a thirsty animal not wanting to move from his spot. Another snapping sound clicked in his ear and Sothe knew what he was doing.

"Our first day of training is almost complete. I have to save these memories just to make sure you keep it a secret between us."

Sothe had no reason to tell anyone at this point. He knew what he wanted and he wanted more cock from Ponelo. His body refused to move and it disappointed him greatly. The old Sothe was the only person who would be disappointed now. All he had to do was kill the bartender and be done with it. He allowed this to happen and would be seeing this man whenever he had the chance.

 _But that's okay._  Sothe told himself as he licked the semen off his lips.  _I wanted this. I want more. I want Ponelo. Nothing matters anymore._

If Ponelo heard his thoughts, he would consider this a successful brainwashing. Teenage boys were easy prey after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 10763 words. Sothe, you can suffer for making me go through colorless hell. Notes!
> 
> 1\. There are a lot of people Ike could have invited TBH. He could have invited Titania, Elincia or Mia and this all could have been prevented. I feel like the unspoken rule is that Ike wanted to make it up with Micaiah and Sothe for what happened in Radiant Dawn. It's not like Ike would think that Ponelo would actually do the things he talked about given he has no criminal record and just seems like that dirty man who says one thing but wouldn't actually do it.
> 
> 2\. Pit honestly has no problem with Soren. In a non-canon Valentine fic I wrote 3 years ago, Pit doesn't have issues with Ike being with Soren (but has issues if Magnus is with Dunban). Ike is worried for good reasons. Pit looks like a Laguz in Soren's eyes and Pit hates when Ike turns his attention away from him so the clashing personalities are there. They end up having mutual respect at least.
> 
> 3\. In the Smash Brothers Realm, there is an unspoken rule where if you invite someone from your world, they better be on their best behavior. The exception is clearly Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena seeing as how whenever shit hits the fan, you can blame one of the three and Master Hand can't really deal with Palutena besides put her in timeout. Basic rules include not killing anyone, not causing a scene, not committing a crime of any sorts and not putting any of the Smashers in danger. So even if Sothe could kill Ponelo relatively easily, he can't risk it. Sothe sees that Ike enjoys the Smash Brothers Realm and what happens if he denies Ike's happiness in this world by killing someone? The logic is messed up even if it's self-defense but I feel like Sothe is one of the few people who notice small details about Ike like Soren does. So that's the excuse of not fighting back when he had the chance because after that, Ponelo already hypnotized him.
> 
> 4\. Smash Casino is where most of the gambling and drinking take place. Underage Smashers are still allowed in but can't participate in a lot of the adult activities. Mario Party is in this building after all.


End file.
